The present invention relates to clay shooting supplies and more specifically, to a power free step auto reset clay thrower, which uses an elastic member to automatically restores the position of the throwing arm after throwed the clay.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,062,207 discloses a clay target launcher designed to be operated by a single person during target practice, which includes a base with a rotatable launching arm mounted thereon, which accommodates a clay target, a trigger to latch the arm in a cocked position and movable to release the arm, a foot pedal, a spring mounted between the foot pedal and the throwing arm to apply rotational bias to the arm, and a trigger release actuator attached between the foot pedal and the trigger.
This prior art design still has drawbacks as follows:
1. After the throwing arm throws the clay target, the user needs to manually return the throwing arm, enabling the trigger catch to be stopped by the trigger arm.
2. It needs to manually load a clay onto the throwing arm after each throwing operation.
Therefore, the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 6,062,207 has the problem of operational trouble and inconvenience that needs to be improved.
Further, US 2017/0052003 discloses a non-pedal type clay thrower, which teaches the use of a motor to turn the throwing arm. However, since the motor is power operated, this prior art design not only wastes electricity but also does not comply with the principle of environmental protection. Furthermore, in order to assemble the motor, it also increases the assembly cost and component cost of the motor-related components. An improvement is needed.
Further, U.S. application Ser. No. 16/253,359, filed by the present inventor, discloses a step auto clay thrower, which is so configured that when the pedal is depressed, the tilting bracket extends the second spring, at the same time, the first connecting member pulls the first spring to bias the trigger arm. When the top side of the trigger arm is biased away from the rear side of the sidewall of the throwing arm, the elastic restoring energy of the second spring drives the link to move the first linking member, the shaft and the throwing arm to turn forward. The centrifugal force thus generated force the throwing arm to throw the clay. Thereafter, the motor shaft of the mini motor rotates the shaft rotated through an angle but not reached the original position, thereby returning throwing arm.
However, the use of a mini motor for transmission is not only a waste of power and is not environmentally friendly, but also has a complicated structure for transmission through the mini motor. Further, according to this design, the motor shaft of the mini motor is connected with the top side of the shaft by a first one-way clutch for rotating the shaft in one direction to return the throwing arm. The first one-way clutch comprises a second bearing block and a first one-way bearing or a first ratchet. The motor shaft of the mini motor is connected to one side of the second bearing block. An opposite side of the second bearing block is connected to the first one-way bearing or first ratchet. The first one-way bearing or first ratchet is connected with a top end of the shaft by a fourth fastener. The first bearing block is connected with a second one-way clutch and then movable connected to an opposing bottom end of the shaft for enabling the shaft to be rotated in one direction. The second one-way clutch can be formed of a second one-way bearing or a second ratchet. Therefore, the assembly and component costs of the aforementioned mini motor-operated step auto clay thrower are relatively high.
The present invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. It is therefore the main object of the present invention to provide a power free step auto reset clay thrower, which is so configured that when the throwing arm throws the clay, the elastic restoring energy of an elastic member automatically restores the position of the throwing arm without the assistance of a motor, and therefore, the invention can save electricity and meet the principle of environmental protection.
It is therefore another object of the present invention to provide a power free step auto reset clay thrower, which does not need to additionally install a motor and the related transmission components for driving the throwing arm, thereby saving motor assembly and related component costs.